


A Heart Frosted Over

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Kefka had a hand in it, that much was obvious.  But the Emperor wouldn’t strip a woman of her free will, without so much as a trial.





	A Heart Frosted Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



She isn’t a traitor to the Empire.

Eyes fixed on the distant horizon, Celes tells herself this again and again.

She isn’t a traitor, because this is against everything the Emperor stands for. She isn’t a traitor, because this is against everything she was raised to believe. 

The mission to Narshe is too delicate to hand over to anyone but the best. The most loyal. Yet, her heart is torn.

She isn’t a traitor.

Neither is the woman who stands at her shoulder, mind shrouded in darkness. And when they reach the shores of Nikeah, Celes intends to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I was angling for shippy, though I'm not sure it came across quite that way. But anyways, I always figured Celes' defection had _something_ to do with Terra. I don't know, but I hope you like the drabble! :)


End file.
